Faithful Friendship
by lanniepreston
Summary: Oliver, Miley, and Lilly were the best of friends. They told each other secrets, vented to each other, helped each other, and supported each other. That is, until the day Oliver went on a date with Joanie Palumbo, Lilly's worst enemy. Miley decides to help Oliver out rather than replace him like Lilly did. But will friends helping friends turn into something more?


**Chapter 1**

Miley Stewart had a bad feeling in her stomach when she went to school that Wednesday. She knew something weird was gonna happen. Lilly Truscott, Miley's best friend, didn't seem all that excited about the day either. In gym class was when Miley's suspicions and queasy stomach were proved correct. "Hey, Truscott, anyone ever tell you that you dress like your mother threw up on you and you smell like gas station burrito scented perfume? Oh wait…I just did!" Joanie Palumbo groaned as she chucked a dodge ball at Lilly.

"Real mature, Palumbo! You're the one who looks like something that came out of the back end of a cow!" Lilly slammed Joanie as she nailed the ball to Joanie's face. "Oh and right now I'm just waiting for a bunch of mice to pop out of your hair and start singing show tunes!"

"If your face was on fire, I would stomp it out, and that would be an improvement," Joanie retorted.

Miley smirked. "Put a sock in it! At least Lilly has a future! All I can see you doing is cleaning up cat poop in your tiny apartment or working as a stripper that nobody pays!"

"Shut it, fart breath, this isn't your fight!" Joanie snapped at Miley.

"Look who's talking!" Lilly replied.

"Potato head!" Joanie screamed.

"Bird brain!" Lilly yelled.

Joanie shrieked, "Airhead!"

"Repelling, monstrous, evil, insane, beastly, deformed, hideous, disfigured bitch!" Lilly shouted as she started running across the center line with her arms in the air, read to attack Joanie. Let's just say that fight ended with Lilly, Miley, Joanie, and three other girls and two other guys from that gym class in the nurse's office.

By lunch, both Miley and Lilly had almost forgotten about the second period debacle. But just when they had almost forgotten about Joanie's existence, Oliver Oken, Lilly and Miley's best guy friend, ruined everything. "Hey guys," Oliver smiled as he sat down with Miley and Lilly.

"Hey Oliver! So what do you think about my new song?" Miley asked.

"Rockstar? Oh, it's awesome, Miles, probably the best Hannah song yet!" Oliver laughed as he playfully nudged Miley.

"So why are you in such a good mood? You haven't even said 'freaky, freaky, fresh' or 'Smokin Oken' yet and we've been here for like two and a half minutes," Lilly laughed.

"I finally got a girl to go out with me! And _she _asked _me_!" Oliver cheered. "And Lil, that's extremely offensive."

"With who, ya big donut?!" Lilly punched Oliver in a way that looked playful but was actually meant to be painful.

"First, ow! And second, Joanie Palumbo," Oliver stared off into the distance as Lilly and Miley both spit out their water.

"Oh sweet nibblets!" Miley started sliding down in her chair.

"Joanie Palumbo as in the girl who called me potato head in gym? Joanie Palumbo as in the bitch that popped my darn balloon and cut my damn kite string? Joanie as in the backstabbing, lying, devious, evil monster that's been making me and Miley's lives hell since the day we were put on this planet?! Joanie freakin Palumbo, Oliver?! Seriously?!" Lilly screamed in Oliver's ear.

"Calm down, Lilly," Miley realized Lilly had been holding her water bottle and squeezed it so much that it looked like something you would find in Jackson's bedroom that had been eaten by rats and everything else that hid in his room. "It's fine. Oliver can love whoever he wants. You can't choose who ya fall in love with."

"Thanks, Miles," Oliver smiled at Miley as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I appreciate that at least one of my best friends is trying to support me."

"What do you want me to do? Invite her over for tea?!" Lilly crushed her sandwich. "You are such a jerk for even considering dating a girl who's making somebody-that-you-care-about's life miserable for years!"

"I thought you'd be happy for me! I really like her," Oliver pointed out.

"Well you thought wrong," Lilly grabbed her lunch tray and left the table.

"I can't believe her," Oliver sighed.

"It's okay, Ollie, you have me," Miley smiled. "You'll always have me."

"Thanks, Miles, it means a lot. You're a great friend," Oliver pulled Miley into a hug and kissed her head.

"You're a true friend, like the song. When my dad and I were writing that song, I told his it was about you and Lilly." Miley pulled away and shrugged.

"Well, I hope Lilly changes her mind."

"Me, too, Oliver," Miley sighed. "Me, too."

At 6:00, Miley got a phone call from Oliver. "Hey Oliver! Aren't you supposed to pick Joanie up at quarter after?"

"I am so nervous right now, Miles," Oliver was sweating through every shirt he put on.

"What do you mean?"

"I really like this girl and I'm afraid of messing it up," He admitted to his best girl bud.

"How can I help?"

"Well you can't tell me what to say because you're not with us and you can't help me stop sweating and calm me down." He explained as if telling Miley what to do.

"That's it! I'll be there in a few minutes! Just try to concentrate on the things you love other than Joanie. It's Miley time!" Miley laughed and hung up the phone. Just then, Miley got a text from Lilly.

**L- **_Hey! I have AWESOME news! I have two extra tickets to the Mandy Moore concert tonight! I wanna bring my two best friends!_

Miley took a deep breath before responding.

**M- **_Hi. I'm sorry, I can't. And Oliver has a big date tonight, remember?_

Lilly didn't reply until Miley was sitting at a booth in a fancy restaurant texting Oliver and telling him what to say.

"Hey Joanie, you look nice," Oliver smiled as he pulled out the chair for Joanie.

"Thanks…" Joanie fake smiled, "Again…"

"I'm sorry…I was just distracted by your beautiful eyes." Oliver said while looking at his phone.

"Is everything okay? You keep looking at your phone. Is there somewhere you need to be?" Joanie looked down as Oliver glanced at his new text from Miley.

"I'm fine. I have all the time in the world. It's just that my grandpa had a stroke the other day and he's in the hospital. My mom's updating me on how he's doing. You don't mind, do you?" Oliver glanced at Miley while Joanie wasn't looking.

"I guess not," She sighed.

Miley then got a response from Lilly.

**L- **_I don't care about Oliver's date with Palumbo! I want you and my other BFF to come!_

Miley didn't know what to say. Oliver, Lilly, and Miley had been best friends since fifth grade, inseparable.

**M-**_ Who is your other friend?_

**L- **_Why do you care?_

**M- **_Oliver loves Mandy Moore, Lil._

**L- **_I don't care. Oliver's not my best guy friend forever anymore. My new BGFF is Tyler Richards._

Miley couldn't believe what Lilly had just said. Tyler Richards was Miley's first kiss, wedding, crush, and crusher. They had been together in fifth grade but split up. Then Tyler broke Miley's heart again when they broke up in the ninth grade. Tyler was a huge jerk to Miley, Oliver, and sometimes Lilly.

**M- **_OMG. I can't believe you would just replace Oliver like that._

**L- **_Not just Oliver, you, too. Saint Sarah is available anytime to replace you as well. But I guess you don't care since you have a new BFFLAETTLS!_

**M- **_?_

**L- **_Best friend for life and eternity times the life of the sun! Duh!_

**M- **_Right…_

**L- **_OMG! I see Mandy Moore! I see Mandy Moore! I can't believe it! AH! She's RIGHT THERE!_

Miley sighed. Lilly was literally making her choose between Oliver and Lilly. Who would she choose? She loved Oliver and Lilly equally. But BGFF are hard to find…but good friends like Lilly are, too…but is Lilly really a good friend if she's making Miley choose? Miley sighed. She pressed the button on her phone that meant compose message but just when she did she got a text from Oliver, opened it, and accidently wrote her message to Lilly on it.

**M- **_I love you, a lot, and you're an awesome friend, but you can't make me choose between Oliver and you. And if you do, then I'm choosing Oliver because he'll never do anything to hurt me or make me choose between him and somebody else. So I'm sorry, Lil, but if you can't accept the fact that I'm friends with both of you, then I can't be your friend anymore. Or at least I can't trust you or be your BFFLATTLS._

Miley pressed send and a message popped up saying 'message sent to Oliver Oken'. _Oh sweet nibblets! _Miley thought. She looked at Oliver and was about to stop him but she couldn't. He was already saying it. "I love you, a lot, and you're an awesome friend, but you can't make me choose between Oliv…"

"Oliver stop!" Miley ran over to him and grabbed his phone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Stinky Stewart?" Joanie stood up, ready to fight.

"I'm here to help," Miley rolled her eyes at Joanie and turned to face Oliver again, who was now standing, as well. Grabbing Oliver's arm and pulling him near the bathroom area, she said, "We'll just be a second!"

The bathroom area was private. Joanie couldn't see them, the restaurant couldn't see them, and the only people who could were the few people coming in and out of the men's and women's bathrooms. "What just happened?!" Oliver whisper screamed.

"I am so sorry! I meant to send that to Lilly! Your date was going so perfect and I just totally messed it up. I'm sorry Oliver." Miley apologized.

"I forgive you, Miles. It's okay. We have nothing in common anyway. It was worth a shot, right? I mean the girl of my dreams has got to be out there somewhere." Oliver sighed as he hugged Miley.

"Yep, and she'll love you a lot, just like Lilly and I do."

"I don't think Lilly loves me anymore. I shouldn't have gone out with Joanie." He smiled. Oliver and Miley walked back out into the restaurant and over to Joanie's table. "I'm sorry this was such a disaster. Let me bring you home."

"Okay, thanks," Joanie stuck her tongue out at Miley while Oliver wasn't looking. Miley rolled her eyes and made the same face back. "Ollie pop, Smelly Melly just stuck her tongue out at me!"

"I'm sorry, Joanie, but I didn't know there were rules against defending yourself," Miley informed her.

"Come on, girls, let's go." Oliver drove Joanie home and brought Miley home, too. "Thanks for everything you did tonight, Miles. It means a lot."

"No problem, Smoken Oken!" Miley giggled. "So…"

"Where are Jackson and your dad?" Oliver asked.

"Baseball game."

"It's not baseball season, Miles."

"Then basketball or hockey or whatever!" Miley laughed. There was an awkward silence before they both leaned in and kissed each other. As soon as their lips connected, the whole world disappeared. Little did they know, one Lilly Truscott saw the whole thing.

**Ho! I'm Lannie! So this is my first story. I love Miley and Oliver together so I thought I'd write my first story about them. Tell me what you think via PM or review. Thank you for reading!**

**~Lannie**


End file.
